


Two Johns make a right

by AHMacaw



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHMacaw/pseuds/AHMacaw
Summary: Just one more character, one more John and the story comes unraveled. People who weren't meant to meet suddenly do and people who we're destined to unite suddenly aren't. What changes are made, whether good or bad with the addition of just one John.
Relationships: John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Two Johns make a right

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me this is my first fic, long time lurker first time poster. No update schedule (you've been warned). I appreciate advice (as I'm always looking to improve) but please keep it civil. The fic will be based off Hamilton the stage show however it will have inspiration from moments throughout history. I don't own any of Lin's ideas or works and thank you for reading.

\- Laurens -

Walking up the snow clogged path toward the storehouse that would be holding tonight’s ball John couldn’t help but let out a sigh, his boots were filled with snow, he was wet to the bone and wanted to do nothing more than sit in front of a fire with his fellow soldiers. How he had let himself be convinced to come tonight by Alexander was beyond him, but then he supposed he shouldn’t really be surprised at his lack of a backbone against Alexander, considering whatever it was that was between them and wasn’t that another thing to consume his thoughts, what was going on between him and Alex? Small seemingly intimate glances, a trust in each other that John didn’t even have with his friends since his childhood and a promise of more. 

John’s confusion only managed to worsen his mood and as he trudged closer to the ball, nearly slipping for the third time in as many minutes he struggled to control his thoughts for the coming conversation with the hosts of the ball. Reaching the doors of the storehouse he noticed a disgruntled General Schuyler seemed to be leaning just inside the entrance talking to an enthusiastic young man who John hadn’t met in his time in the army. 

Schuyler looked up at the sound of Johns approaching footsteps, he seemed to brighten considerably at John’s approach and John figured that the General was hoping to get out of the discussion with his excitable companion, and Laurens figured it couldn’t hurt to get into Schuylers good graces and began “General Schuyler a pleasure to formally meet you. I believe we’ve been in the same room but never been introduced.”

Schuyler gave John a short nod “Of course, it’s good to meet you as well Colonel. I’ve heard of you from Washington, he speaks highly of you along with Hamilton, I actually thought he would have come with you tonight.”

John took a breath and went to reply however he was cut off by the approaching footsteps of another group behind him and saying his farewell to the General and realising his rudeness offering an apologising smile to the Generals companion John moved on into the ballroom. 

Once his coat and hat had been removed by a slave much to his chagrin, John figured that if he was going to get through the night he was going to need a drink and made his way over to the bar. Ordering a whisky John looked around and realised that he had arrived fairly early and the storehouse was still fairly empty. 

There were a few groups speaking in quiet tones around the room, most likely speaking business before the night got too rowdy, personally John had no interest in them, he wasn’t in the mood to play politics tonight and continued his scan of the room. There was a pair dancing in the middle of the room without a care in the world, they looked madly in love and John stared longingly at them before having to avert his gaze before he was caught staring and with a further scan of the room, however realising there was no one else of interest to him at the current time he resigned himself to sitting at the bar until one of his friends arrived. 

-timeskip-  
John had been sitting at the bar for what felt like an age as it seemed as though Lafayette and Alexander were to be the last two to arrive at the ball and John cursed himself for the lack of friends that he had in the army. He looked around at all the people talking, laughing and dancing, having one night to forget all the destruction and suffering that they would have to go back to tomorrow. John then looked down at himself, on his fourth whisky already and not having had anyone approach him as of yet, his father would look at John in scorn if he saw him like this and John couldn’t blame him. He was so caught up in his self pitying thoughts that he didn’t notice the person sitting down to his right until he was tapped on the shoulder. 

Looking to his right John saw the young man that was talking to General Schuyler earlier. He was looking at John in expectation and figuring that he must have missed a question of some type he flushed and offered an apology to the young man and asked him to repeat what he had said. 

The man, he realised, looked no older than 16 and letting a small smile grace his face he informed John of the fact that he was General Schuyler's younger son John Schuyler and that he was wondering if Laurens would mind him sitting there. 

Laurens shook his head in the negative gesturing to the free seat, he took a moment to gather himself in the brief silence between them and sighed figuring he should start a conversation with the boy who seemed fairly lost. “So..” Laurens began, swiveling himself to face the teenager and putting his whisky down on the bar “what do you think of this? The dancing and the party I mean.” John clarified seeing the confused look on the teens face. 

Looking sheepish Schuyler replied “this is actually the first time I have been allowed free roam at a ball.” 

“And has it lived up to your expectations so far?”

“Yes and no.” the younger John replied and at Laurens questioning look followed up with a cheeky grin “I was enjoying myself until I saw you looking as if someone had kicked your horse, say would it kill you to smile for once.” 

Laurens just looked at the boy in shock and let out the first laugh that he had let out in a while, he figured that if his friends weren’t going to grace him with their presence he may as well entertain himself with General Schuyler's son and if that got him in the General’s good graces, well that was just an added bonus. 

\- Eliza - 

Looking around the ball Eliza was having the best time she had had in recent memory. She had already danced with several young men who had tried to charm their way into her heart, showering compliments upon compliments onto her that had made her blush several times tonight until she was in need of a break from the constant dancing. So here she was leaning against the wall for a brief moment watching Angelica dazzle the room with her twirls and grace and Peggy have the time of her life dancing with a man that was of a similar age to herself. 

Eliza scanned the room in interest and spotted an older man coming in her direction looking for a dance with her much to her disappointment, she was about to resign herself to having to dance with him when her view was cut off by her father who graced her with a proud smile. Eliza smiled back at her dad and was about to ask him about his night when he spoke first. 

Glancing around the room he asked “Eliza, have you seen your younger brother around? He was nervous earlier and I haven’t seen him since he left me at the door an hour ago.”

Eliza took a look around the room and seeing the older man from earlier catch her eye again and once again begin his approach Eliza determined that she would much rather help look for her wayward brother and told her Dad that she would help him look, waving off his remarks that it wasn’t necessary and saying she would be happy to help and although he tried to tell her it wasn’t necessary she saw the grateful look in his eyes and once again insisted. 

-timeskip-  
It was taking longer then she had liked and Eliza was starting to get worried for her brother, it really shouldn’t have taken this long for her to find him and she was about to consider asking one of her other sisters for help in her search when she heard a cheer that sounded a lot like her younger brother coming from the left corner of the room and as she worked her way past the talking and dancing groups she came across one of the strangest sights she had ever seen at a ball in her remembrance. 

She stared baffled at her brother who was sitting cross legged on the floor of the storehouse opposite a young man who must have been close to her own age who was also sitting cross legged and looking quite disgruntled at the playing cards that were laid out in front of him. Her brother seemed to be taunting the young man with glee and she was about to step in to tell him to stop when the man looked at John with a small grin and with a shake of his head proceeded to pick all of the cards up off the floor and deal them between the two.

Eliza didn’t know what to do in this scenario, she knew if she told her father he would be furious at her brother for being so uncivilised as to sit on the floor, playing cards at a ball of all places. However, looking at her brother's face she also hadn’t seen him having this much fun in a long while, looking so relaxed and not thinking about the war that could tear their family apart. So Eliza decided that she could sacrifice her dancing prospects for the night and keep a look out for her brother and his companion, at least for a small while. 

\--Laurens -

Laurens looked at the cards that had been placed in front of him and groaned realising he had lost for the third time in a row. Even though the younger John was only fifteen and had only been taught by Laurens how to play Mariage in the last hour or so he had won five of the eight games they had played so far and that was including the two Laurens had won when teaching the game. It was quite frustrating but the younger Schuyler seemed to be having fun and John was enjoying seeing the look of joy on the boys face every time he won so he was fine with playing until the kid had had enough.

He was about to deal the ninth hand for the night when he paused and thought about how long they had actually been playing for. Looking up and around at the room he noticed that it looked fairly more sparse then it had three or four games ago and figured he had gotten carried away in the game and looking at the other John who was looking at him in confusion he guessed that he had as well. 

John met the younger Schuyler’s eyes and gestured behind him at the now dwindling crowd, he received a shocked look in response and told the boy with a grin “I think our game will have to come to an end. I’m sure your father will be looking for you and mine will want to kill me for the lack of social connections I’ve made tonight.” 

The younger John looked disappointed at the fact they would be finishing however Laurens just ruffled his hair and helped him to his feet continuing “I expect a rematch though!” in a bright tone “although I’ll have to find another deck of cards as I’m sure you were cheating with your pack.” accompanying this statement with a wink. 

Schuyler feigned mock offense to this replying “Well I never! I guess you won’t be invited to my fathers next ball.” in his most regal tone causing Laurens to crack up laughing with the younger boy slinging his arm over his shoulder in comradery before turning them both towards the party and spotting a woman who looked suspiciously like a Schuyler sister. 

This was further confirmed much to Laurens horror by the sheepish look on the boy's face and the raised eyebrow as she looked between the two of them. John tried to push down the blush on his face at the embarrassment he was feeling and figured he may as well try to save face after all he couldn’t make it any worse. 

“My lady it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is John Laurens.” He accompanied it with a bow and was impressed with how he had done if he did say so himself. 

She looked from her brother to him and dipped into a curtsey “I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, the pleasure is mine” and she seemed to look between the two boys for a brief moment before gracing them with a smirk “I thank you for babysitting my brother for the night, although you have unusual methods” she said glancing between them and the floor.

The younger John looked affronted at being babysat however it was the older one that replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck he glanced down at the cards in his other hand and responded “it was no problem really, I have no idea where my friends got off to and he is a good kid.” 

Eliza’s smile widened at this admission although John couldn’t see this as he was too busy handing the cards over and reassuring the younger boy that he would write to him and no he wouldn’t forget that they were going to have a rematch. 

Laurens looked up at Eliza and was about to reply when he noticed the Schuyler's father was heading in their direction so with a bow to Eliza and a ruffle of the teenagers hair Laurens took his leave sharing a nod with their father as he passed and made his way to find his coat and hat, heart warm with the fact that he had made a new friend tonight a spring in his step all the way back to camp. 

\--- Eliza ---

Eliza walked through the snow and back to the camp with a spring in her step and an arm slung around her younger brother who was smiling at nothing in particular and occasionally hopping every few steps much to her amusement. Peggy and Angelica were a few paces in front of them with Angelica raving to Peggy about a man she had met that matched her for wits and was handsome. Eliza lamented the fact that she hadn’t ended up getting to dance after the first few dances however looking at her little brother and the smile that adorned his face she figured that she didn’t mind all that much. After all, who was she to take away from someone else’s happiness.


End file.
